


Murasakibara's Sweet Candy

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: "Alpha Murasakibara", "Muraaka", "Omega Akashi", "Omegaverse", "Oneshot", "Romance", "humor", "omegaverse meta", "yaoi", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bajo la fachada de correcto alfa y capitán, Akashi busca por todos los medios esconder su verdadera naturaleza… Una que hace mucho tiempo despertó los instintos más bajos de Murasakibara.<br/>La estratagema de Kuroko, para que el pivot de Teiko desenvuelva ese delicioso dulce que le espera en los vestidores, quizá pueda dar resultado.</p>
<p>Oneshot que participa en el Evento Mes Muraaka 2016. Día 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murasakibara's Sweet Candy

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin! 
> 
> ¡Es mi primera obra en Archive of our own!
> 
> La estreno con un oneshot muy especial y sensual de una de mis otp's, el Muraaka. Con leves (o bueno, no tan leves) indicios de AoKise. Es mi segunda obra omegaverse, y espero la primera publicarla aquí para el deleite de los lectores de esta plataforma. 
> 
> Este relato es para el mes Muraaka, auspiciado por el grupo de facebook MuraAka fans. Tenía el día 8 y debía publicarlo justo ahí, pero ya es 15 y yo por fin me digno a hacerlo. 
> 
> La Universidad no me ha dado descanso y luego de tanto, por fin... Publico este bebé nacido de mi perversa cabeza.
> 
> Pensé en un omegaverse algo más violento, pero Agg! Con esta pareja, solo me salen cosas hermosas y dulces. ¡No me culpen! ¡Ellos son mi debilidad! 
> 
> En fin, les dejo el oneshot con mucho amor y cariño... No olviden dejar sus comentarios o lo que sea que haga Ao3 (Lo siento, ya voy por mis 20's y la tecnología me dejó hace mucho tiempo obsoleta)
> 
>  
> 
> *Aclaración final.  
> La versión del omegaverse que se maneja en este fic, es como todas las demás, salvo porque el alfa reconoce su pareja a través del olor (percibe el aroma de lo que más le gusta, en las feromonas de su omega)
> 
> Son parejas únicas y predestinadas. 
> 
> Las parejas conforman manada, crean vínculos capaces de dirigir grupos sociales. Betas u otros alfas y omegas, reconocen sus "alfas y omegas" y los toman como líderes de esa organización.
> 
> El disturbio es una condición producida en el alfa, gracias al celo. Solo presenta ello con su omega destinado. (Más adelante ahondaré en otro fic, como es el quid de la idea)
> 
> Si ocurre el repudio (situación en la cual el alfa niega a su omega destinada) ninguna otra persona (alfa/beta/omega) podrá llenar ese vacío. Esas situaciones llevan a la locura tanto al omega como al alfa e incluso al suicidio. 
> 
>  
> 
> Voilá!
> 
> #NinaCasillas

[ **Soundtrack:** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ02a2oBanI)

.

.

.

.

 

Oscurecía, el gimnasio pronto cerraría y la Generación de los Milagros abandonaría sus prácticas. El ambiente lucía pacífico, se podía escuchar el ruido de los zapatos rechinar contra el suelo y el vaivén de la pelota de basket sucumbir ante cada movimiento ejecutado por los jugadores. El olor a sudor flotando en el ambiente, el roce constante de los energéticos cuerpos y la respiración agitada, todo creando una atmósfera de tranquilidad para las jóvenes promesas, salvo por una que hace mucho tiempo se encontraba distraída.

 

Era un alfa, su sentido del olfato era superior que cualquiera. Había percibido una deliciosa esencia a dulces, goma de mascar y algodones de azúcar,  que le habría costado la concentración hace tiempo ya.

 

Intoxicante, caliente, casi enfermizo, era el hedor que mantenía a Murasakibara en un estado de abstracción profunda. Ni siquiera las feromonas dominantes de sus congéneres conseguían opacar ese exuberante olor.

 

Abrió sus fosas nasales aún más. Percibió el aroma de Aomine, uno de los alfas del equipo de Teiko, a su par, impregnado de esa cruda esencia que destilaba el moreno, Kise.

 

Eran pareja.

 

Ryota lucía una cruenta marca en el cuello que usualmente Daiki manoseaba obscenamente delante de ellos. A Murasakibara le disgustaban esos gestos posesivos, y no por el bochorno que provocaban a su paso, sino porque él aún no tenía compañero.

 

Notó de repente que Aomine se apretaba contra el rubio en un movimiento insinuante, coqueto, bajo la fachada de “cubrirle”. Eran tan estúpidos… y obvios.

 

Viro sus ojos molesto, y desde su privilegiado punto de observación, notó que su capitán y tercer alfa del equipo, no se encontraba en el terreno de juego. Su aroma no era tan fuerte y visible como el del moreno, pero su presencia y liderazgo eran más imponentes que las de cualquiera.

 

-Akachin- mascullo extrañado. Ladeo su cabeza infantilmente y se precipitó a perderse en medio de ese delicioso olor y la insólita ausencia del pelirrojo.

 

Observó sin atención a Kise ejecutando una finta muy típica de su pareja y de una celebración ostentosa después. Parpadeó rápidamente, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 

-¡Venga! Murasakibara estás desconcentrado… ¡Diablos! Kise te ha sobrepasado- le farfullo un furioso Aomine desde abajo. Su ceño fruncido y la voz grave, le indicaban los problemas que se aproximaban, y sin embargo, Murasakibara solo atino a caminar fuera de la cancha con una actitud confusa.

 

Midorima se acercó al cuerpo alto y atlético de Atsushi, acomodo sus gafas y le observo fijo.

 

-Aomine tiene razón, estás hoy más ido que de costumbre… Y estamos jugando con un hombre menos-

 

-Akashi venía dos pasos atrás de mí… Él llegó al gimnasio-

 

La voz de Kuroko sobresaltó a los dos chicos, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la puerta que daba salida del recinto. Su gesto impasible descolocaron un poco a Atsushi, que aún se preguntaba del paradero del capitán… y esa extraña esencia que le iba emborrachando de a poco.

 

-… No puedo pensar en baloncesto si Akachin no está… o si pulula ese olor a golosinas por el lugar. Necesito uno de esos dulces- mascullo después de un largo silencio, el muchacho alto. Sus ojos aburridos se tornaban más ansiosos y su cabello empezaba a hartarle.

 

-No hay dulces en el lugar, Murasakibara. Estás alucinando… Respecto a Akashi, quizá se haya ido- espetó soberbiamente Midorima, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a sus compañeros y les indicaba las posiciones de una nueva ronda de práctica.

 

-Lo vi en los casilleros. Parecía que él tenía dulces para ti- susurró sigiloso Kuroko tomando una botella de agua y llevándosela a la boca. Movió sus hombros desinteresadamente y un destello jamás visto, alumbró sus grandes ojos- Deberías ir a buscar en los casilleros que le ocurrió al capitán… y a tus golosinas-

 

Murasakibara no medio más palabras con Tetsuya o con algún otro compañero de equipo, tan solo ató su largo cabello en una coleta por la excesiva sudoración que estaba presentando y se movió como autómata hasta la puerta del lugar. Recorrió el pasillo, sintiendo aún con más ahínco el aroma. La aproximación a los casilleros le daba dolor de cabeza, una leve sensación febril, y un hormigueo abochornante, todo al mismo tiempo y en cantidades industriales.

 

Las mechas de cabello lila se deslizaban en su rostro, adhiriéndose a la piel, sofocándole más. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo ya no lucía claro, era imposible que esta oleada de calor le estuviese cegando el cuerpo.

 

Justo cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta del vestuario, sus labios se sintieron secos, y algo que no supo identificar pero que no estaba ni cerca a la sensación de entrar a la zona, le recorrió la espina dorsal. Gimió bajito, Murasakibara ahora era un mundo sensorial, sus sentidos alerta, su instinto depredador activado de inmediato.

 

Tomó el pomo del portón, algo le decía que no debería entrar y sin embargo, esa carencia de control que le embargaba, le obligaba a girar la perilla y adentrarse.

Animal, violento, enojado, sexual… Atsushi era todo un manojo de emociones placenteras y que le hacían sentir poderoso.

 

Sus ojos violáceos se tornaron más oscuros y basto un solo movimiento de su mano para que la puerta se abriera y el volátil olor a golosinas le desarmara de inmediato. El azúcar se impregnó en cada rincón del lugar, el sabor a goma de mascar bailaba a través de su paladar, embotándole el poco raciocinio que poseía en ese momento.

 

Parecía una fábrica de festines dulzones, salvo por el efecto que producía en su organismo. Ganas de follar.

 

Su cuerpo tembló a la expectativa, la lengua paseó por los labios secos y todo su sistema se puso a la defensiva de la situación.

 

Había escuchado un jadeo suntuoso retumbar en el cuarto.

 

El sonido se acrecentaba y sus pulsaciones a la par.

 

Sus pies empezaron a recorrer la instancia, el modo cazador de su naturaleza alfa en la superficie, la libido sexual incrementando… El disturbio estaba llegando a su punto climax.

 

Murasakibara estaba en un punto de inflexión.

 

-… No me cabe más. ¡Maldición!-

 

La voz de Akachin hizo eco a través de sus oídos, el chasquido de algo húmedo le hizo rugir de hambre a Atsushi y quiso caer de rodillas cuando el olor penetró con violencia en sus pulmones.

 

Estaba secretando su lubricante natural.

 

Ese aroma le pertenecía a Akashi.

 

Murasakibara cerró sus ojos desesperadamente, intentando desviar su atención de ese festín que le suplicaba ser devorado. Su cabeza negándose la idea de que el capitán que alguna vez enfrentó fuera un omega. ¡Le había olido! ¡Él era un alfa!

 

-¡Que rico! Más fuerte… Dios-gruñó Akashi, su voz había dejado ese tono autoritario, para tornarse sumiso, casi implorante.

 

¡Él no era su akachin!

 

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y cuando regreso a la realidad, el violeta de su iris desaparecía a cada milisegundo, el negro estaba opacando la parte racional del hombre alto de Teiko.

 

Su disturbio había despertado.

-Akachin, háblame- Mura de inmediato notó como su voz infantil se desvanecía. Pronto el sonido agreste y autoritario relució en medio de los casilleros escolares. Era él mismo hablando, como un alfa.

 

Su espalda se distensionó, los músculos empezaron a pesarle menos y sintió su cuerpo ligero, ágil… Como si fuese a empezar una cacería. Los colmillos pronto empezaron a desenvainarse y una sed de sangre y sexo le colmaron del todo.

 

Necesitaba encontrarlo.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate, Atsushi!- espetó Akashi en medio de uno que otro jadeo. El pelirrojo no podía ni hablar, su boca se convirtió en el epicentro de una cantidad de jadeos eróticos que ni el mismo podía detener.

 

El silencio invadió el lugar, salvo por la respiración agitada del capitán que tornaba el contexto decadente, casi infernal.

 

Atsushi dejo de arrastrar los pies, para levantarlos con dominante andar, en silencio, como cazador al acecho. El estado de disturbio le daba una sensación de confianza en sí mismo, le otorgaba la certeza de que ese día se aparearía con su pareja destinada. Las señales no mentían, si ese olor emanaba de Seijuro, surgiría el coito animal con él.

 

Caminó impávido, buscando ese ronco sonido, la fuente de ese olor sensual, la humedad fruto del celo de su omega. Murasakibara estaba más cerca de ese delicioso terrón de azúcar.

 

Justo cuando creyó que le había encontrado al lado de las regaderas, descubrió que había escapado, arrastrándose por lo que dedujo el pivot en cuanto notó el fluido que dejaba el pelirrojo a su paso.

 

No podía caminar, el culo no le soportaría más sin una polla adentro. Ambos lo sabían.

 

Basto dar tres pasos para encontrarle acostado débilmente sobre las toallas limpias del gimnasio. Unas pastillas que parecían ser supresores caían de sus manos y una imagen lasciva que enmarcaría para toda su vida en la cabeza, le daba la bienvenida.

 

Solo lucía la camiseta y la chaqueta de la secundaria, la parte baja de su ropa había desaparecido en medio de las regaderas, supuso el muchacho alto de Teiko. El rostro estaba bañado en sudor, los ojos heterocromáticos yacían llorosos, dándole un aspecto más aniñado.

 

Un pene de plástico instalado en su culo… y uno muy grande.

 

Sonrió por el detalle. Era violeta, con una textura agreste y de un inmenso tamaño. No lo suficientemente enorme para comparar con el de Murasakibara, pero si lo bastante para que el pequeño capitán no pudiese abarcarlo en su interior.

 

¡Joder! Si que era un puto infierno aquel espectáculo… Y quería arder en el.

 

Los ojos de Atsushi de inmediato notaron las reacciones físicas de ese omega, la abertura rosácea se entreabría sobre el consolador, derramando más líquido caliente, provocando más al pivot. Los chillidos de puro goce del pelirrojo junto a ese carmín en las mejillas, le hacían tan vulnerable que Murasakibara no evitó sentirse sádico en esa situación.

 

-Deja de mirarme así… Siento que me comerás con la mirada- susurró Akashi, ya nada quedaba de esa arrogante voz suya, a cambio, solo parecía suplicar, aunque sus palabras demandaran.

 

Jamás dejaría esa actitud altiva. Así era Akachin y así le excitaba más.

 

Era una criatura salvaje y su misión no era domarle, sino montarla.

 

-Quiero comerte… Hueles a gloria-

 

No dijo nada más, no tendría que hacerlo, él era un alfa.

 

Sabía muy bien lo que haría.

 

Se acercó lo suficiente para examinar el grosor del juguete sexual. Parecía que si lo empujaba más le partiría el cuerpo en dos. Akashi era menudo y muy bajo para él. No entendía porque la naturaleza juntaba a dos personas tan distintas. No sabía ni siquiera como podría metérsela entera sin matarlo en el intento. Ese vibrador no se comparaba con su miembro.

 

… Y ese pensamiento lejos de preocuparlo, le dio una semi erección instantánea.

 

Ese Akashi sabía cómo prenderle.

 

-¡Basta imbécil ¡Vete de aquí!- exclamó el pelirrojo, arqueando su cuerpo y empujando dos centímetros más la jodida mierda que tenía colgando en el trasero. Gritó desvergonzadamente y una mueca similar a una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

 

Atsushi en un movimiento, encendió el juguete.

 

Después de eso, Akashi llegó al orgasmo. Su ano haciendo unos movimientos de succión tan jodidamente deliciosos que Atsushi no evitó imaginarse siendo apretado por ese caliente hoyo.

 

Ahora sí, estaba erguido y con las pelotas moradas.

 

Sin sacar el juguete, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño Seijuro, sus estaturas y pesos discordantes chocando, dándole superioridad a Murasakibara y cierto temor a Akashi.

 

-Vamos a intentar poner el mío… Y te juro por Dios que yo si te romperé, Akachin-

 

Tomó un puñado de cabello rojizo del capitán en su mano y lo aprehendió. La boca hambrienta del titán, le devoró entero. Ávido, húmedo, hasta enfermizo se había tornado el brutal beso. La lengua de Murasakibara guiada más por el instinto salvaje que por la experiencia masajeaba los labios carmesí de su pareja, apretaba entre sus dientes la carne de esa insinuante boca y jalaba con fuerza descontrolada el pelo de Akashi.

 

Cayó justo encima de su cuerpo, sin mediar su peso y empezó a frotarse sobre el miembro del pelirrojo. La tela del conjunto deportivo estaba tan húmeda de líquido preseminal que incluso podía palpar a través de la piel rugosa de su pene el del contrario.

 

El balanceo de la cadera voraz, los ojos abocados del alfa sobre él ordenándole moverse bajo su cuerpo. Las piernas abiertas del capitán y sus ojos embargados de lágrimas.

 

Las manos de Seijuro llegaron hasta la camisa de entrenamiento del chico más alto, empujándole con todo lo que sus brazos le permitieran en ese momento. El celo solo le habilitaría para sentir placer y un deseo irrefrenable por el alfa que le encontrará. Su fuerza bruta se convertiría en energía sexual.

 

No conseguiría defenderse de su atacante, pero se mantendría firme para ser anudado preñado.

 

Sin embargo, él era el Capitán de la Generación de los Milagros...

 

-¡Yo soy un alfa! ¡Maldición! ¡Soy el… -exclamó el pelirrrojo antes de ser interrumpido por un golpe rápido en el culo.

 

Un gemido que salió de su garganta y una carga sumisa anteponiéndose a sus palabras. La mirada autoritaria de Murasakibara lo embargó de un goce incesante, de un deseo reprimido de cederle por primera vez las cuerdas de su vida a alguien más.

 

Otra cachetada contundente en la parte baja de las nalgas y un sollozo lleno de placer.

 

-¿Te gusta que te azoten?- preguntó inocente el central de Teiko, mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo trémulo de su líder.

La saliva bailaba en los labios rojizos de su omega, los ojos heterocromáticos yacían entrecerrados, le estaba costando mantener la concentración.

 

Que perverso se veía el condenado enano.

 

Y qué manía de estimular ese lado dominante suyo. Quebrar a su principal figura de autoridad, infringirle dolor, hacerlo de su propiedad. ¡Maldición! Estaba caliente como jamás en la vida.

 

Levantó las piernas de Akashi dejándolo con el culo justo al frente suyo. Era respingón, suave y grande, algo que jamás hubiese pensado bajo esas ropas de entrenamiento.

 

Un golpeteo incesante con un ritmo marcado por los estremecimientos del omega. La mano abierta daba justo en la zona que rozaba los muslos redondeados y atractivos de su capitán. La piel se tornaba rojiza, la palidez desaparecía, así como esas ganas de batallar de Akashi.

 

Las quejas se convirtieron en gemidos desgarradores y en balanceos insinuantes de caderas. Los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo viraban satisfechos y su cuerpo estaba caliente, a un punto en que su comestible abertura empezó a expulsar aún más lubricante natural.

 

Iba a explotar, sino se la metía ahora.

 

Aparto el pene de goma, sudaba copiosamente.

 

Se deshizo de su pantaloneta. Un mimo en el inicio de su trasero.

 

Echó a volar los calzoncillos. Un beso negro que casi le produce un desmayo al capitán.

 

Volvió a atar su cabello.

 

Le penetró sin miramientos.

 

-¡Joder! … ¡Eres gigantesco, mierda!- masculló Akashi con los ojos totalmente abiertos y una expresión de dolor instalándose en el rostro. Su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba para recibirle.

 

-Aún falta…-

 

-¿Qué?-

 

-Aún falta… No va ni la mitad-

 

-Prepárame más. Necesito lubricarme el doble… No lo soportaré. ¡Eres enorme hasta con tu polla!- exclamó el capitán, con los ojos bicolor enfocados totalmente en el semblante contrito del alfa.

 

Lo estaba haciendo sentir mal, pero lo mataría si no se preparaba como debía.

 

Y sin embargo, Atsushi no atendió el reclamo del omega.

 

En un solo embiste le había inundado el culo. No soportó la presión y solo estalló en mil pedazos, sobre el cuerpo de su Akachin.

-¿Es en serio, Murasakibara?- preguntó el pelirrojo totalmente arqueado y con su menudo cuerpo temblando.

 

No hubo respuesta, tan solo el alfa acercó su nariz al cuello contrario y empezó a lamerlo, sintiendo el sabor de dulces sabor a frambuesa en su lengua. El cuerpo pálido y casi femenino de su capitán albergaba tantos olores deliciosos, tantas texturas exquisitas y una cantidad exorbitante de cosas que le gustaban, que pensó en quedarse así toda la vida.

 

Apartó un poco la camiseta de entrenamiento, para bajar con su boca hasta las clavículas de su omega, esta vez degustaba mentolados. Con sus anchas manos apretó los pequeños pezones que se alzaban retadores ante la mirada lila, y volvió a repetir la acción anterior, esta vez para probar dulce de caramelo salado.

 

-Si... Chupa más fuerte- susurró en medio de esa posición compleja en la que se encontraba, el pelirrojo. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados, y su boca formaba una o de manera erótica, decadente.

 

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y sin querer saber aún de los leves jadeos que emitía el pequeño Seijuro, su boca se aventuró al vientre suave y cincelado para sentir en el paladar bombones picantes.

 

Su Aka chin, era todo dulces y golosinas. 

 

Acarició la punta del miembro del emperador, líquido pre-seminal surgiendo de él a borbotones, indicándole que estaba en lo correcto. Gimió gustoso, esta vez había probado pastel de fresa.

 

Estaba consiguiendo que Akashi estuviese listo para él e inclusive, parecía que estaba despertando igualmente del letargo anterior.

 

Su caja de sorpresas, hacía que el tiempo de recuperación fuese mínimo.

 

-¡Basta! Deja de babearme, pareces un perro- exclamó Akashi intentando sonar disgustado, fallando en el intento. Su cuerpo yacía bajo el enorme peso de su compañero, solo sabía a través de los corrientazos de humedad cual era su piel. Hace mucho su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente y justo allí, en medio de los casilleros, su ser era solo sensaciones. Deliciosas sensaciones con él encima aplastándolo, claro.

 

-Nee… Silencio-

 

-Deja de callarme... ¡Con un demonio!- exclamó poseído el pelirrojo. Aún estando unido a Murasakibara. El muchacho alto abarcó con su mano el falo del capitán, dándole un pequeño apretón, provocándole una maldición casi silenciosa.

 

La palma enorme del titán de Teiko permitía darle la vuelta al tallo con facilidad. La muñeca empezó a trabajar en un cadencioso movimiento, de arriba hacia abajo. La fricción de sus dedos callosos sobre la piel sensible de su pareja, el inexplicable gesto en el rostro de Akashi, sus gemidos intempestivos, la aprehensión cruel de su interior sobre el miembro ya erecto de Murasakibara.

 

¡Un cóctel delicioso de percepciones!

 

-No te detengas… Sigue- un chillido enloquecedor y su cuerpo abriéndose a la intrusión del pivot de Teiko. A medida que esa caliente cavidad se expandía, los centímetros desaparecían y Atsushi sentía morirse al entrar más y más.

 

Mojado, caliente, apretado.

 

¡Demasiado! Le iba a hacer llegar una vez más de manera prematura.

 

Cerró sus ojos deslizándose aún más en el estrecho espacio, sus dientes se aferraban a los labios, deseoso de callar todo lo que le producía el exquisito culo de Akashi.

 

Siguió constante, no detenía el vaivén de la masturbación, pero tampoco daba el brazo a torcer en continuar entrando tímidamente. Su cadera se movía con dificultad, en medio de su naturaleza demandante que le obligaba a clavarse de una vez y entre el cuidado y protección que su Akachin necesitaba.

 

Un empujón más y estaría adentro, lo suficiente para empezar a moverse y tocar ese punto dulce de su capitán. Apretó sus dientes, queriendo desmayarse de lo delicioso de ese recóndito lugar.

 

Sonrió satisfecho, su pene estaba totalmente incrustado en esa pequeñísima abertura. ¡Con un demonio! Estaba sacándole toda la leche esa presión que ejercía Seijuro. El rostro distorsionado de placer y dolor de Akashi era incluso mejor que los comestibles que fue a buscar aquella vez, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus labios lucían abiertos. Los ojos nublados de algo que no supo describir y el movimiento de su pecho ralentizando la respiración, disfrutando de ese masoquismo que infringía el chico más alto.

 

Le arrebató un beso brusco, su lengua se arremolino con la suya y su gran mano se apretó en el cuello delgado del capitán. La asfixia erótica pareció surtir efecto, porque aún sin siquiera empezar a moverse, su pene empezó a temblar sobre el abdomen tonificado del muchacho más bajo.

 

Los ojos de Akashi se cerraron y una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló justo antes de correrse violentamente sobre su piel nívea. El chorro bastó para ensuciar la camisa de entrenamiento de Atsushi y embriagarlo en ese delicioso olor a frutillas que había degustado previamente.

 

-Capitán…- susurró Murasakibara, justo antes de empezar a moverse con parsimonia dentro de esa minúscula cavidad en la que se había incrustado. El calor le carcomía la polla y le ordeñaba con una fuerza intolerante. Sus caderas iniciaron unos embistes casi agónicos, el interior de Akachin lo apretaba a un punto insoportable que le impedía seguir moviéndose con más facilidad.

 

-Me chuparas el pene, Akashi- murmuró casi en sollozos el alfa, mientras su mano se apretaba aún más al cuello blanquecino del capitán y el agarre servía como palanca para balancearse sobre el desnudo cuerpo.

 

-Follame como lo debería hacer un verdadero alfa, imbécil- soltó desprolijamente Seijuro furioso de que Atsushi no le rompiera como habría prometido anteriormente.

 

Y esas palabras bastaron para que Murasakibara elevara la finísima pierna del pelirrojo en su hombro, acomodará su cuerpo a la exigente posición y empezase a taladrarle agresivamente.

 

Los testículos golpeaban el culo de Akashi produciendo un sonido obsceno en cada salida y entrada de la polla del pivot, los gemidos del omega empezaron a llenar el ambiente de una lascividad impresionante.

 

-Pareces una perra en celo, Akachin-

 

-¡Cuando este en esta condición, no vendrás a entrenar. Te lo prometo!-

 

El golpeteo vigoroso, el sudor bañando ambos cuerpos, la esencia de Atsushi impregnando al pelirrojo, los dientes de Murasakibara desencajados, buscando el cuello blanquecino de su presa.

 

Un mordisco que descolocó el orgasmo de Akashi a otro punto, sus ojos llorosos por el dolor y su columna arqueándose acrobáticamente ante el erotismo en ese acto. Lo estaba marcando, lo estaba haciendo su pareja.

 

El ardor en su cadera ante las uñas cortas del pívot adhiriéndose a su piel, la sangre corriendo en hilos finos a través de su epidermis suave y tersa. La adrenalina que corría al sentirse sin aire en cualquier momento. El aire, la presión, todo jugando en su contra.

 

Los ojos de Akashi abriéndose sensualmente, alertando a su alfa del inminente climax.

 

Después de eso. La comprensión de ese culo ardiente succionando la polla erguida de Murasakibara y la llegada de ambos en un vaivén nada delicado.

 

La boca de ambos nombrando al contrario y un nudo subsiguiente.

 

Eran pareja.

 

Eran compañeros.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Murasakibara acariciaba el cabello suave de su compañero, mientras que Akashi mordía juguetonamente la barbilla del chico más alto. El nudo aún no descendía, la corrida había sido cruenta con ambos y siquiera el celo o el disturbio les permitía moverse del lugar.

 

Habían pasado más de 20 minutos y la inflamación no cesaba, el pelirrojo contempló las posibilidades de ese acontecimiento. Aún su estado de celo le invadía el organismo, pero en medio de un avistamiento de su raciocinio, se detuvo a pensar que lo más probable es que quedase preñado del pívot de su equipo.

 

¿Probable?

 

Era lo más seguro.

 

-… Si eso pasa, yo estaré ahí. No los abandonaré- susurró su pareja, leyendo sus pensamientos. La gran palma cayó sobre el abdomen cubierto de leves mordiscos. Se imaginó una gran familia, regresando de trabajar y ver a su omega aguardándole ansioso. Y sus hijos… ¡Dios! Quería que fuesen idénticos a Akashi.

 

-Somos aún muy jóvenes- sentenció Seijuro con voz trémula, sus ojos bicolores enfocados en la infinita nada, pero su mano apretando la del contrario.

 

Tenía miedo.

 

No era la primera vez.

 

Pero la sensación se sentía más real que cualquier otra.

 

Empezó a ocultar su naturaleza a los 10 años, en su primer celo. Su padre estaba decepcionado de que su heredero fuese un omega y él estaba triste de no poder enorgullecerle.

 

Se castigó por algo que ni siquiera había elegido.

 

-Los supresores y el olor falso a alfa, no sirvió esta vez- empezó a hablar Akashi- El celo llegó más crudo que el de cualquiera. Kuroko y Kise me lo habían advertido. Si seguía negando mi naturaleza, me abstendría a las consecuencias. Yo no hice caso, pensaba solo en mi comodidad… Sin embargo, jamás imaginé que le estaba negando a alguien la felicidad de conformar una manada y emparejarse. No pensé que te estaba haciendo daño-

 

-Kuroko me lo dijo. Me percibiste como tu pareja en medio del entrenamiento previo al partido de clasificación. Pensaste que quizá era alguien de la otra escuela y esa vez, lloraste en silencio con Midorima, porque pensaste que perdías al amor de tu vida. He sido muy egoísta contigo Murasakibara. He sido egoísta conmigo mismo al negarme la sensación de estar en tus brazos y a ese bienestar que me brindas… He sido un imbécil-

 

Un beso silenció cualquier otra palabra y entonces allí, aferrado a ese cuerpo grande y cálido, sintió por primera vez un júbilo de haber perdido en esta contienda contra el pivot de Teiko.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Silencio Kise-kun! ¿O es que nosotros te interrumpimos cuando tomas duchas largas con Aomine-kun?- preguntó Kuroko en un tono de voz mucho más alto que el acostumbrado.

 

-Kurokocchi… ¡Que malvado eres!-

 

-¡Oh Por Dios Kise! No te pongas dramático... cariño- se desvanecieron las palabras de Aomine, mientras los sonidos seguían detrás de la puerta.

 

-¿La abrimos?- cuestionó Midorima.

 

-No, esperemos… No es de buena manera, interrumpir la comida de alguien- susurró con rostro impávido y dirigiéndose de vuelta al terreno de juego.

 

-¿La comida de alguien? ¡Explicame, Kuroko!- demandó Shintaro, siguiendo con rapidez al sexto miembro de la Generación de los Milagros.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
